Containers of the type under consideration which require a carrying bail typically have had bail ears either soldered, welded or crimped to the can body. This not only is a costly procedure but also causes the coating normally applied to the interior of the container to be burned or to crack or flake off thus exposing the base ferrous metal which then rusts.